Dear Diary
by AngelHalo228
Summary: This Is the regular diary of Lily Luna Potter who solves her family problems by writing them down in her diary///Dear Diary....I'm lonely///


Dear diary,

I love my family, but I just don't seem to fit in:

Dad killed _the_ dark wizard

Mum took part in the battle

James is witty and cunning

Albus is smart

So I Lily Luna Potter fit in no where, I'm just plain and boring, if it wasn't for my exotic red hair I don't think anyone would have liked me.

At school I have Hugo and Dromeda; they have to like me because I'm their cousin.

Hears how it sort of happened, Uncle Ron had a crush on Aunt Hermione so they eventually got married, had Megan, waited two years had Rose, another two years, had Hugo.

Megan has the same exotic bronze hair as me, but her eyes are a gorgeous chocolate brown, she had like half of Hogwarts after her.

Rose is tall like Uncle Ron, but has Aunt Hermione's brown hair colour with acorn brown eyes, everyone wanted to be friends with her because she's nice and easy to be around.

Hugo has the Weasley trade mark, messy red hair, Aunt Hermione tried and tried to brush it neatly, but it would not budge. He also had his dad's Safire blue eyes; they were so round it looked like they would explode.

Uncle Bill married Aunt Fleur; they had Victoire, and then later had the twins, Jack and Antonio.

Victoire is so gorgeous, because she's three-quarter vela, she has long bright blond hair to her waist, and brownie-blue eyes, she and Teddy (my god-brother) are married now, and Victoire is gonna have a baby.

Jack and Antonio are twins with blondy-red hair and brown eyes, they are quite good-looking for seventh years, they properly could have mesmerized the Headmistresses office better than the Gryffindor common room.

Uncle George married Aunt Angelina, they had Freddie, next year they had Hannah, then six years later they had the twins, Pollyanna and Roxanna.

Freddie has messy red hair, with light blue eyes and he gets into a lot of trouble, but don't all Weasleys and Potters?

Hannah has dark brown hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. She's very loyal so she's in Hufflpuff.

Pollyanna and Roxanna have bronze hair with violet coloured eyes, their short and skinny.

Uncle Charlie married Aunt Aqua, they had Fabian and two years later had Prewett.

Fabian has Aunt Aqua's blondy-brown hair, but Uncle Charlie's blue eyes.

Prewett is exact opposite, with Uncle Charlie's red hair and Aunt Aqua's Brown eyes.

Uncle Percy married Aunt Penelope, they had the quad lets, Karri, Kandy, Kaitlin and Kellan, and then a year later had Robert.

Karri, Kandy and Kaitlin all have brown hair, with brown eyes

Kellan has brown hair but violet eyes, funny for a boy.

And Robert has red hair with brown eyes.

Uncle Neville married Aunt Abi, they had Sirius, a year later had Thomas, three years later they had Nymphadora, then another year later they had Andromeda.

Sirius has dark brown hair with Aunt Abi's green eyes, he's a real prankster.

Thomas has dark brown hair with brown eyes.

Nymphadora has bright, bright bronze hair with Aunt Abi's green eyes.

Andromeda has dark brown hair with dark brown eyes.

And last but not least my family.

Dad married his best friends sister, Mum, and they had James, two years later had Albus, another two years and they had Me, Lily Luna Potter.

James has messy brown hair with brown eyes.

Albus has messy black hair with Dad's green eyes.

And I Lily have long red hair, with exotic green eyes.

I have figured out my specialality Diary, I can fly like now other Mum says I get it from both sides of the family because:

Uncle Charlie was a superb seeker.

Dad was a better seeker.

Uncle George and his dead twin were excellent beaters.

Uncle Ron was an alright keeper.

Mum was an excellent chaser.

Aunt Abi was an excellent beater on the Gryffindor team and Captain of the Holy Head Harpies.

Wow I really do come from a secret, special family, so that makes me special.

Dad killed _the_ dark wizard

Mum took part in the battle

James is witty and cunning

Albus is smart

And I Lily am special.

It's late Diary, so I will re-write tomorrow.

Goodnight

Lily


End file.
